Gary Richards
Gary Richards (1984-2025) was a suspect in the murder investigations of barista Fatima Grande in My Head's Underwater (Case #2) and assassin Carolina Tate in Lighter Than Air (Case #5). He was killed in an arson in Trial by Fire (Case #6). Profile Gary Richards was a music producer. In his first appearance, he was seen wearing a red cap. He replaced his red cap with a blue one in his second appearance. He was known to know knots, drink coffee, use talcum powder, and eat chocolate cake. Role in Case(s) My Head's Underwater Gary was first interrogated after Phoebe Yates and the player rummaged the victim's bag to find a contract with him inside. Gary said that the victim went to him as he was walking on the beach, asking him for a record deal so that she could escape her boring old barista life. After hearing her sing, Gary said that it was magnificent and that he accepted her offer, resulting in the contract. Gary was interrogated again after Joshua Swift said that Fatima had sex with him. Gary, at first, denied, stating that he "wasn't into younger chicks" but soon revealed that indeed, he had sex with the victim. Other than very graphic details of his experience with her in bed, he said that Fatima was actually very horrible at singing, but the offer of intercourse was enough to score points in his book. He was proven innocent after Emma Campbell was incarcerated for the murder. He was again approached after Phoebe and the player found the logo of his recording studios in the wreck of the burned cabin. Asking him if he had anything to do with the arson, he said that he probably dropped the logo on one of his long walks, and nothing more. However, he added that an odd woman approached him and said that he should not go near the wreck or she would be killed. Lighter Than Air Jackson Walters and the player found out that he was going around in the crime scene. When confronted, Gary said that he knew nothing about the crime scene. When Jackson pointed out the bright yellow police tape, Gary said that he just needed to go to the dock and the Standing Tree was the shortest way there. Jackson found him suspicious and held him in temporary custody. The team later found out that Gary had a rendezvous with the victim. The rendezvous was in the Standing Tree at the exact time that a trespassing had occurred. Gary claimed that he did not know why the rendezvous was going to occur but he went anyway. Jackson asked him how he personally knew the victim, Gary said that she was "a friend" and knew nothing more than that. Gary was found innocent after Rita Lopez was incarcerated for the murder. Gary was interrogated again after the police found his recording of a conversation between Rita and Carolina. Gary revealed that he caught the two of them talking near the Standing Tree once. Curious about the conversation, he brought out a voice recorder and recorded the conversation. He did not understand much but he did know that they were talking about an arson. The arson was not the same as what had occurred already. Gary later sent a message to Chief Connie Tolentino. It told the player to meet him at the abandoned Phoenix Warehouse. It also said that they knew that he knew. Murder Details A fire broke out in the abandoned Phoenix Warehouse. The police said that there was gasoline all over the place, meaning that an arson was the likeliest reason. They also found Gary's body near the door. His body was sent to Ferdinand Amado for autopsy. Gary's body also had a lot of traces of gasoline on it, meaning that he was doused in it too. Thus, it was definitely a murder. There were also traces of cigarette burns on the body, meaning that the killer smoked. Baxter McDonald and the player later found found Justin Ira's lighter tainted with cigarette ash. As Justin swore that he never smoked in his life, Baxter and the player concluded that Justin Ira's lighter was the murder weapon. However, there were no fingerprints to go from, leading to a dead end. Killer and Motives The killer was revealed to be August Perkins, a pensioner and patriarch of the Perkins family. August refused to admit to the murder at first, claiming that he was too feeble for murder. However, when Chief Connie Tolentino accused him of being Unsur's leader, August said that he only killed people who deserved it, and Gary was one of them. August said that Gary was the leader of Unsur. Gary felt like he was to be protected at all costs – if anyone in Unsur was accused of being the leader, they would agree as to keep Gary’s identity a secret. August felt like leaving the organization but Gary immediately ordered the assassination of June Perkins and May Perkins to keep him in check. After this, August saw all the murders and harm the organization was doing and felt like it had to stop. August met up Gary in the Phoenix Warehouse, knowing he was waiting to stab the player to death as to stop them from investigating Unsur any further. August doused Gary in gasoline and set him on fire. Wanting to stop everything altogether, he burned the whole warehouse down. August later revealed that Gary set up traps for the player, resulting in the poisoning of Phoebe Yates and the shooting of Baxter McDonald. Case Appearances *My Head's Underwater (Case #2) *Stay Together, Die Alone (Case #3; mentioned) *Lighter Than Air (Case #5) *Trial by Fire (Case #6)